Love Isn't Silly At All
by CharliesHoodie
Summary: Even after dating for a year, it's rather difficult for Blaine to talk Kurt into putting out during final's week


**Love Isn't Silly At All**

**Spoilers:** Some light spoilers about Blaine's experience with other boys. Those details were revealed in "Silly Love Songs."  
**Warning:** Some explicit language, sexual situations, sex talk in general, implied sex. IT'S SO FLUFFY YOU MIGHT DIE.  
Summary: Even after dating for a year, it's rather difficult for Blaine to talk Kurt into putting out during final's week  
**Disclaimer:** Glee is so not mine.  
**Rating:** R  
**Word Count:** 1523  
**Author's Note:** You could suffocate in the fluff. Just … yeah.

* * *

Blaine groaned, running a hand through his mess of unkempt curls before slamming his textbook shut.

He was sprawled out at the foot of Kurt's bed, surrounded by review sheets and old exams. He had been studying for only about an hour now, but he already felt like his brain was leaking out of his ears. He had no idea how he had managed to be placed in Honors Chemistry. The periodic table was starting to look like gibberish and he could only balance so many equations before contemplating suicide.

He looked up to see his boyfriend leaning against the headboard, legs folded Indian-style, and scribbling furiously in a notebook. His upper lip was curled in an adorable snarl, and Blaine immediately wanted to kiss it away.

He pushed his books to the side and sat up so he was on his knees. He inched his way up to where Kurt was sitting and sat down in front of him, stroking his inner thigh.

"Study break?"

"These verbs aren't going to conjugate themselves, Blaine," Kurt replied without looking up from his notebook.

Blaine removed his hand and leaned down, kissing his thigh instead.

"Come on," he murmured, his hands moving up to rub and feel Kurt's hips.

"Babe, I'm not a love machine."

Blaine sat back on his heels, amused. "Really? Are you my boyfriend? Because all he wanted to do last week was make out and have sex."

Kurt's head snapped up and he gave Blaine a cold glare – like he had just suggested that wearing last season's Prada was practical or something equally ridiculous.

"Last week was _dead week,_ Blaine. No homework. No new material to learn. No Warblers practice. Now it's finals week. We can't just screw around."

Blaine stared up at Kurt through his lashes – one of his mock seduction tactics that usually had Kurt giggling and calling him a dork. On a good day, it eventually led to undressing.

But Kurt didn't even crack a smile.

Blaine frowned and pouted, making a disappointed noise in the back of his throat. Something flashed across Kurt's face then, but he quickly turned back to his notebook and began scribbling again. The moment was gone.

"Please get under me."

"Blunt," Kurt responded dryly without missing a beat.

"Kurt, a year ago you would've done anything to tap this," Blaine teased, gesturing vaguely at his own body and wiggling his eyebrows suggestively.

Kurt snorted and covered his face with his hands, his entire body shaking with laughter. Blaine grinned triumphantly.

"Oh, dear God," Kurt managed once he caught his breath. His face was flushed now and his eyes were bright. He was finally smiling – a tiny, simple smile that drove Blaine crazy. "What happened to my dapper, sweet, sensitive boyfriend?"

Blaine's face fell immediately. "I know where this is going and I want you to stop."

Kurt grinned mischievously and shut his notebook, tossing it aside. "Because I remember when you could barely even touch me. Christ, I had to practically sign a contract in blood to get you to fuck me."

Blaine blushed at Kurt's word choice, staring down at his hands.

Kurt pressed on. "And then afterwards, you _cried and cried and cried _because you had _convinced _yourself that you had forced me or hurt me or something."

"And as I recall you were just lying there laughing at my expense."

"Hey," Kurt said softly, tilting his head to the side. "I was cuddling you, too. Telling you everything was perfect."

"Laughing. There was a lot of laughing. I was having a panic attack because I had just taken my very first boyfriend's virginity while simultaneously losing my own and you were _laughing _at me. There was so much happening at once it was just…" Blaine mimed an explosion with his hands.

Kurt smiled fondly. "I decided to stick around, didn't I? You were such a sweetie … and now look. You're being hormonal and pushy," he teased.

Blaine frowned, getting increasingly more flustered. "Well, _excuse me, _but since your sex drive is out of control, like, all the time except for _right now_ I've kind of become accustomed to ravishing you whenever the mood strikes."

"Well, _excuse me, _but my impending doom kind of puts a damper on things." Kurt shot him a nasty glare and reached for his notebook again. But Blaine swatted his hand away and returned the look.

Kurt stared back at him for a moment, starting to wonder if they were really going to fight about this. Blaine had a right hand and a bottle of lube, didn't he?

"Your impending doom, Kurt? Seriously? They're _finals. _You always do this, you know."

"Do what?" Kurt snapped, leaning back against the headboard and crossing his arms over his chest haughtily. Blaine almost wanted to laugh at how annoyed he looked, but decided against it. Sometimes Kurt could just get scary.

"Kill yourself over exams and papers. Stay up until the early hours of the morning proof reading. I recall you getting maybe two Bs the entire time I've known you, so I really think you need to calm down. You don't need to worry about anything."

He crawled towards Kurt, crowding him against the headboard and leaning in to kiss him. Kurt deliberately turned his face away, so Blaine only got a cheek.

He continued on unfazed. "You're smart, sexy, hot, wonderful, breathtaking, the essence of perfection … should I go on?"

Kurt finally cracked a smile and turned back to Blaine, cupping his face in his hands and planting a chaste kiss on his lips.

"No, I get it. But I'm pretty sure none of those things are going to convince Monsieur Reynolds to give me a passing grade."

"But I said you were smart! Oh, and I love you. But that's not relevant. To the conversation, I mean. No, actually, it's always relevant."

"Silly," Kurt laughed, a blush creeping into his cheeks. "Why did I ever think you were this mature guy trapped in a teenager's body? You were – you _are – _such a closet dork. And I love you for it."

Blaine beamed and opened his arms in a silent plea for Kurt to come closer. Kurt pushed himself up and crawled into his lap, curling in against his chest and kissing his neck. It probably should've felt awkward, given the fact that Kurt was slightly taller. But it really wasn't.

"Do you just want to spoon or something?" Blaine asked, resting his chin on top of Kurt's head and smiling against his hair. "That way you can multitask or whatever but I can still get in some quality snuggling time? It's kind of a compromise … except for the lack of penetration."

Kurt rolled his eyes and pulled back slightly so he could see Blaine's face. "You realize you sound like a health teacher when you talk about fucking, right?"

Blaine's face contorted into a scandalized expression and Kurt quickly gave him a reassuring kiss, letting him know he was perfectly fine with Blaine's inability to talk dirty. They were working on it.

"And no, Blaine, I don't want to _spoon_." Kurt grinned and placed his hands flat on Blaine's chest, pushing him back into the mattress and straddling his hips. "Let's get it on."

Blaine rolled them over, causing Kurt to shriek and laugh in surprise. Kurt put up a half-hearted struggle before Blaine grabbed his wrists and pinned them behind his head, leaning down to soothe him with a deep but gentle kiss.

Kurt shifted slightly and winced. "Ouch."

Blaine pulled back, eyebrows knitted. "Sweetheart? What is it?"

Kurt was never really sure whether to laugh or melt into a puddle of goo whenever Blaine called him that. He went for snarky instead.

"You didn't hurt me. Don't start crying."

Blaine snarled and attacked his sides with tickles. Kurt tried to twist away, practically screaming.

"OK. No! Stop! Blaine, seriously! I think I'm on top of a calculator or something!"

Blaine immediately stopped his attack and frowned down at Kurt. Kurt arched his back, giving Blaine room to push the calculator out from under him and onto the floor.

"Thank you," Kurt said, twisting his legs around Blaine's waist and hooking his ankles together behind his back. "By the way, if I get anything less than a B on any of my exams, you are dead to me. And no sex. For … for forever."

Blaine rolled his eyes and kissed along Kurt's jaw line before moaning against his lips. Kurt let out a shaky whimper and tilted his head back, already beginning to grind his hips against Blaine's.

Blaine pulled back slightly and smirked down at him. "I'm so judging you right now. No sex forever? Because if this is any indication of your willpower – which it is – you'll be crawling back to me within a day."

"Blaine," Kurt snapped, wiggling impatiently. "Point taken. Please shut up and get on with it?"

"Gladly," Blaine smiled, brushing their noses together. Kurt laughed and threw his arms around Blaine's neck, pulling him closer.

Their textbooks and review sheets soon followed the calculator.


End file.
